Lazos que no formamos ayer
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Un sentimiento cálido y nuevo, similar al que sentía en la mano de Sora, nació en él sin intención de hacerse a un lado. Tuvo la certeza de que los lazos que no lograron formar en el pasado, lograrían formarlos mañana... Y al día siguiente, y al siguiente [Fic para el reto de Crystalina M del foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad (por desgracia) de Toei. Y tampoco la idea de este fic, pues le pertenece a  Crystalina M.

Antes de empezar, creo que debo aclarar algo, creo que ya todos saben los nombres de los papás de Yamato y Sora, pero por si acaso...

 _Natsuko, Hiroaki;_ madre y padre, respectivamente, de Yamato.

 _Toshiko, Haruhiko;_ madre y padre, respectivamente, de Sora.

* * *

 **Lazos que no formamos ayer**

Los lazos familiares pueden ser extraños. Y es de esa misma extrañeza que, en ocasiones, las relaciones pueden pasar, con una facilidad increíble, a ser algo vergonzosas. No es ese tipo de vergüenza que pasas cuando te duermes en un lugar público y la baba te escurre, tampoco del tipo de vergüenza que sientes cuando tropiezas al estar en un escenario, mucho menos cuando eres el único de toda la clase que no aprobó aritmética; no. _Esa_ vergüenza va más allá, es algo así como… Cuando a tus padres se les ocurre organizar una cena familiar, junto a tus suegros.

Encuentras mil formas para escapar de aquella escena que te aguarda, pero no importa, al final desecharas todo pues, al fin y al cabo, ellos son tu familia. Y aunque a veces esos lazos de sangre te ahorquen, no hay nada que hacer.

Todo esto cruzó por la mente de Yamato Ishida el día en que recibió una llamada de su madre, para decirle que la próxima semana habría una cena familiar. Su hermano menor asistiría también. Colgó, y al cabo de unos minutos, sintió como el corazón se le retorcía. Hace tanto que no estaban juntos. Cómo se debe actuar cuando la palabra «familia» se ha vuelto frágil y sin importancia en la vida de una persona. Él, por supuesto que no lo sabía.

Seguro que Takeru, siendo tres años más chico, sí sabía cómo actuar.

Durante todo el trayecto a casa mantuvo el celular aferrado a su mano izquierda. El ceño levemente fruncido que cargaba, no se debía a ningún mal humor, era simplemente su mente regresando, una, y otra vez, a la voz de su madre. Ya ni recordaba si era la misma que le cantaba en su niñez.

De repente se encontró de pie frente a una puerta negra con un número, lo leyó dos veces entre susurros. Significaba algo, no supo qué hasta que la puerta, que parecía muy pesada a simple vista, rechinó y dejo ver a una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos cautivantes. Ni aunque perdiera la memoria, podría olvidarla a _ella_.

En realidad, sería incapaz de olvidar cualquier cosa de ella, sus manos, sus facciones, sus labios cuando se abrían y pronunciaban su nombre; todo estaba grabado en él de una forma demasiado grande, que se volvía misteriosa.

—Sora —dijo, su mandíbula destensándose, parecía ser la primera vez que sonreía.

—Yamato —siempre lo decía como entre canturreos—, ¿qué haces ahí? ¿Se te olvidaron las llaves?

—No… Sí —corrigió de inmediato—. ¿Me dejas pasar?

—Pero si vives aquí, ¿estás bien? Yamato, esta no es una forma de decirme que estamos terminando, ¿verdad? —Trato de forzar una risa. El pulso se le aceleró y comenzó a sudar—. Sé que he estado muy ocupada con la Universidad, pero… No creí que afectara tanto nuestra relación…

—¡No es eso!

Sin darse cuenta alzó el tono de voz. Vio como el labio inferior de Sora temblaba. Aquel gesto que hacía desde niña, cuando estaba preocupada o se tensaba, lo trajo de vuelta.

La tomo dulcemente de la cabeza hasta tenerla en su pecho y la protegió con sus brazos. Sólo la protegió, como debía hacerlo. Aunque ella terminaba siendo, siempre, su heroína en vez de la damisela en peligro.

—Discúlpame. Me siento cansado. Ha sido un día difícil, además, mi madre llamó para decir que habrá una cena familiar —decía mientras aspiraba el olor de Sora; rosas rojas recién cortadas—. Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que estamos todos juntos. La noticia me cayó de sorpresa.

Sintió como se revolvía entre sus brazos para luego, con un rostro indescifrable, decirle:

—Mi padre llamó hace un rato, estaba por salir cuando llegaste. —Yamato tembló antes de saber lo que iba a decir—. Quiere que nos reunamos todos, incluidos tus padres.

La confusión cobró forma hasta caer en la cuenta de que, sí, Natsuko, su madre, y Haruhiko, su suegro, eran las mentes maestras del plan.

* * *

—¡¿Qué haremos?!

—No lo sé, mi padre esta demente —Sora estaba respingada en el sofá.

—Quizá pueda mandar a Takeru en mi lugar, es casi de mi altura, si cambia de peinado es idéntico a mí. —La desesperación te lleva a la locura—. Y Hikari puede hacerse pasar por ti, con sólo una peluca y listo.

—Yamato, eso no funcionará. Y aunque funcionara, Takeru tiene que estar presente en la cena.

—… No quiero ir —resopló—. Se siente extraño, y ni siquiera ha comenzado.

—No será tan malo. Algo bueno saldrá de esto.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿La comida? Una vez Takeru nos dijo que cuando hay un evento importante en el trabajo de tu madre, ella siempre cocina algo delicioso. Por lo menos hay que disfrutar eso, y que es la primera vez que tu hermano presentará a Hikari a tus padres.

Yamato sonrió ante la idea. Sora era capaz de mostrarle el panorama con otros colores.

Se tumbó junto a ella y le plantó un beso que parecía no tener fin.

٭٭٭

El día llego, perfilándose como algo inevitablemente desastroso.

Por la mañana había llovido tanto que por toda la ciudad abundaban pequeños charcos. La cita era en la vieja casa de Sora, así que no les quedaba de otra más que tomar un taxi. Por desgracia, la gente, renuente a no cruzar las calles recién bañadas por la lluvia, acaparaban cada taxi que veían pasar.

Debido a eso tomaron el metro.

El traje de Yamato se arrugó. Afortunadamente el vestido de Sora estaba intacto, aún. Porque una calle antes de llegar a la residencia Takenouchi, una sola calle, un auto se deslizó frente a ellos con fiereza y mojo el lindo vestido azul de Sora que eligió con tanto amor.

Ah, pero eso no importaba. Lo importante era que habían llegado, y entre más rápido terminaran, mejor.

Se tomaron de la mano, si era para darse fuerzas o porque ambos estaban tan desgalichados que ya ni podían caminar, es imposible saberlo.

Yamato pensó, antes de tocar el timbre, que era mejor regresar a casa y tocar la guitarra con Sora sobre su pecho... ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¡Yamato-kun! ¡Sora! —Un hombre alto, de cabello cenizo y rostro endurecido por la edad, los recibió con júbilo. Igual que quien recibe a su artista favorito—. Adelante, sólo los esperábamos a ustedes.

»Qué bueno que llegaron, nos estábamos mareando con el olor de la comida, ¡ja, ja, ja! Yamato-kun, ¿te puedo llamar sólo «Yamato»? ¡Muchas gracias! Sora, la sala esta por allá. ¿Tu padre? ¡Oh, sí! Llego junto a tu hermano, quien por cierto, trajo a su novia.

Cuando entraron a ese cuarto de muebles tradicionales, con toques modernos, de paredes verde olivo y olor singular, tuvieron que detenerse para examinar todo. La última vez que habían estado ahí la decoración era distinta. Lo único que permanecía exactamente como lo recordaban, eran los arreglos florales de la mamá de Sora.

Yamato saludo a su madre con cierta incomodidad. Aunque había sido un simple crucé de miradas, los ojos le ardieron y las manos le picaron.

Sora se acercó a todos, preguntando amablemente cómo se encontraban. Y se fue a sentar junto a Yamato.

Hasta ese punto, con cuatro pares de ojos observándolos, se dieron que cuenta que las ropas que llevaban no eran las más adecuadas. No precisamente porque estaban mojados y todos pretendían ignorar el detalle, tampoco porque estuvieran desaliñados.

—¿Por qué vienen tan formales? —Hiroaki, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recta, sentado al lado de Takeru y Hikari, quienes lo separaban de su ex-esposa, lanzó esa pregunta sin una expresión facial, que ellos no se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una broma—. Vamos, no pongan esas caras. Yamato, ya deberías conocer mi sentido del humor.

Takeru y Hikari rieron para amainar la atmósfera. Callaron al ver que nadie los seguía.

—Disculpen, tuvimos problemas en la cocina. —El padre de Sora irrumpió en la sala con la misma sonrisa que esbozó al recibirlos. Detrás de él iba su esposa, tan elegante y seria como ella misma—. La comida tardara un poco más así que, ¿les parece si hacemos algo durante la espera? Natsuko, ¿trajiste _eso_?

A Sora le intrigo la forma desenfadada con la que su padre le hablo a Natsuko, lo dejo pasar.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —La mujer sacó de su bolso hojas de colores, pequeñas, en forma de cuadrados un poco deformes—. Los hice esta mañana antes de salir al trabajo.

—Papá, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Sora dubitativa.

—Un juego. —Le sonrió cariñosamente a su hija—. Cuando Natsuko y yo planeamos esta reunión, coincidimos en que debíamos hacer algo divertido para que ustedes no se aburrieran al estar rodeados de viejos como nosotros.

—Y ya es hora de formar a las parejas —continuó Natsuko.

* * *

Allí estaban. Yamato con ambas manos en la barbilla, no sabiendo si reír por los gestos que su padre le hacia a Hikari y que la chica no daba con la palabra, o lamentarse, profundamente, por la persona con la que debía hacer equipo.

Takeru tuvo suerte, estaba con Sora. Lo mismo sucedía con el matrimonio Takenouchi a quienes se les veía muy serios, revisando el cronómetro para detenerlo cuando el tiempo del primer equipo terminará.

Todo lo contrario a su caso.

Giró lentamente al fino rostro que posaba a su lado. Esas facciones y esos ojos azules sin duda él también los poseía, al igual que su hermano. Pero Takeru no había heredado la rigidez ni la seriedad de Natsuko, Takeru tenía la misma sonrisa que en su padre casi estaba esfumada, pero que quizá presumió lo suficiente en su juventud. Ahora no, porque los años ya no eran los mismos que antes.

Al llegar a esa conclusión, y casi al girar de nuevo el rostro, vislumbró en la sonrisa de su madre —atorada en sus labios levemente curvados— una parte de él. Natsuko lo descubrió mirándola y aunque en un primer instante pensó en sonreírle, no supo cómo, se limitó a decirle unas cuantas palabras que no significaban nada: « es nuestro turno».

El muchacho se levantó, sintiendo una extraña fatiga que no experimentaba en años. Recogió con desgana el papel en la caja de cartón puesta en la mesa de centro, y no pudo hacer mas que abrir los ojos, perplejo, al descubrir la palabra que estaba obligado a actuar frente a todos. _Amor_.

Sora observó los pasos cansados de Yamato hasta la improvisada caja llena de papelitos. Intuyó que algo andaba mal en él.

* * *

Trató de formar un corazón con los brazos. Estaba tan tenso que no lo logro.

—¿La luna? —adivinó Natsuko. Su hijo realizó otra figura con su cuerpo—. ¿Un caparazón?

Se aspiraba un silencio absoluto. Nadie reía.

Yamato realmente se estaba esforzando. Sin embargo, apenas y transcurrió un minuto, bajo los brazos y se quedó inmóvil hasta que el timbre del cronómetro sonó.

—¡Se acabó su tiempo! —Se acercó el señor Takenouchi, palmando su espalda—. ¿Qué palabra era, Yamato-kun? Yo traté de adivinarla, imagino que era complicada.

—Lo era.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál es?

—Amor.

En el fondo se escuchó un suave suspiro.

—No te preocupes, Yamato, no es algo fácil de actuar, ¿cierto? —intervino Natsuko, buscando el apoyo de nadie en específico.

—¡Es muy complicado! Hiroaki, ¿cómo lo habrías hecho tú? ¡Eh! ¿Así?

Y todos estallaron en risas.

 _Amor_ … Las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron a Yamato, estando frente a su madre, eran _miedo_ , _distancia_ , _separación_. Las risas que resonaron a su alrededor le parecieron iguales a las que escuchaba cuando recordaba su infancia.

—¡Es suficiente! —gruñó. Sus ojos de repente se tornaron de un color azul oscuro—. Por años… Por años pretendimos ser una familia feliz, ¡pretendí también que no me importaba estar lejos de ti, mamá! Sólo porque Takeru necesitaba estar contigo. Pero esto, no sé qué pretendes con esto. Yo ya no necesito fingir que mi familia es feliz desde que llegó Sora… No me obligues a esto.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero tomó el abrigo de su madre y salió sin ver a nadie.

—¡Yamato! ¡Yamato! —llamó Sora en cuanto lo vio salir por la puerta principal—. ¡Yamato! —dijo por última vez, antes de que él se detuviera. Escuchó el lento «click» de la puerta al cerrarse.

Sabía lo que debía hacer en esos casos. Ella le daba su espacio, sólo para acercarse en el momento indicado; cuando su respiración desacelerara y él diera el primero paso, comenzando con unas cuantas palabras cortas que Sora entendería perfectamente, aunque Yamato pensará que no.

—No lo soporté —balbuceó, todavía dándole la espalda a la chica.

Quizá era Sora, más que nadie, quien comprendía las cortas palabras de Yamato. Aprendió a descifrarlo al principio de su relación, cuando a ambos se les dificultaba expresar sus sentimientos. Pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que el corazón de Yamato guardaba un sincero afecto por todos sus amigos y familia. Simplemente nunca fue lo suyo sacarlo con palabras. Por eso le gustaba cantar. De esa forma era sencillo.

Aunque a ella, le podía decir mil veces te amo, sin titubear, con voz firme. Siempre y cuando estuvieran solos, en su mundo, donde ella le pertenecía únicamente a él.

—Lo sé… —avanzó un paso, extendió el brazo hasta dar con su cabello y rubio y lo acarició dulcemente—. Creo que también fue duro para ellos, ¿no crees? Esperaron, hasta que todos estuviéramos libres para esta cena, no querían que faltara ninguno.

—¿Después de tanto tiempo quieren estar cerca de nosotros? ¿Justo ahora?

—¿De verdad es tarde?

—¿No piensas lo mismo?

—¿Tú piensas lo mismo?

—¿Es este uno de tus juegos de preguntas, en donde yo siempre pierdo y tú ganas?

—Tal vez. —Se permitió soltar una risa inocente.

Yamato sujeto hábilmente la mano que acariciaba su cabello, dio media vuelta con una sonrisa traviesa y atrajo a Sora hacía sí hasta tener esos ojos rojizos lo suficientemente cerca.

—Quiero ir a casa.

—Antes deberías disculparte.

—¿Debo hacerlo? —La mirada seria de su novia fue la respuesta—. Bien.

La estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Acarició su mejilla perdiéndose en aquella piel tersa, y justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran… Sora desvió la mirada y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué haces con el abrigo de tu madre?

—¿Qué? Yo no… —espetó un poco molesto. Después de todo, su propia novia le había privado de algo que nunca le había prohibido—. Esto es mío.

—No, no es tuyo, mira, ahí, las mangas son cortas. —Señaló Sora muy convencida—. Tienen gustos similares; tú y tu madre.

Era cierto. No compartía con su madre simples rasgos físicos, iba más allá de lo que a él le gustaba. Ambos eran dos cofres difíciles de abrir a la primera, para abrirlos, se necesitaba la llave correcta.

El corazón de Yamato se encogió.

Tomo la mano de Sora, listo para entrar. Se detuvo al ver salir a Natsuko, seguida de su padre, y detrás de ellos a Toshiko y Haruhiko.

—Yamato… —titubeó Natsuko.

 _Plink. Plink. Plink_. Las primeras gotas que cayeron del cielo tocaron el hombro de Sora. Levantó la vista encontrándose con nubarrones grisáceas y negras. Cuando quiso advertir de la lluvia que no tardaba en llegar, era tarde. De un segundo a otro, un chorro de agua que pareció caer sobre ellos adrede, ya los había alcanzado.

Hiroaki fue el primero en volver sobre sus pasos, la puerta estaba trabada, dirigió una fugaz mirada a Hiroatsu y Toshiko. Ellos comprendieron y entonaron, casi al unísono: «No trajimos llaves». Sora recordó a las dos personas que faltaban, Hikari y Takeru. Sus palabras fueron como una invocación.

—No abriremos hasta que arreglen las cosas. —La voz de Takeru apenas se escuchaba. Sin embargo todos lo oyeron con la misma claridad con la que escuchaban la lluvia tropezando contra sus cuerpos.

—¡Abre esa puerta Takeru! —intentó ordenarle Natsuko.

El silencio indicaba que los pequeños tramposos ya no estaban del otro lado.

—Sin duda su lado travieso lo saco de tu padre —comentó Hiroaki, buscando entre sus bolsillos el cigarrillo que no podría encender.

—Creo que es así. —Natsuko rió suave.

—Sentimos mucho no haberles consultado antes esto —expresó Haruhiko con voz ronca—. No fue la mejor forma de reunirnos, pero a Natsuko ni a mí se nos ocurrió algo mejor. Debido a los sucesos de hace años, cuando ella y yo hicimos lo posible por encubrir su identidad ante el mundo, nació entre nosotros una gran amistad. Luego nos enteramos que ambos tenían una relación, fue muy grata la noticia, pero a la vez atemorizante. Quisimos conocerlos en esta nueva vida que están por emprender juntos. Lo siento, Yamato-kun, por involucrarte en algo que no querías.

—Soy yo el que debe disculparse por su actitud, perdón…, mamá. —Una palabra que ya ha sido desgastada por el tiempo, es difícil de pronunciar.

—Sé que, que es raro —se traspapeló—. Yamato, la distancia fue más fuerte que nosotros, te deje por mucho tiempo, te has de preguntar _por qué_ ahora es que me quiero acercar a ti, y la mejor respuesta que te puedo dar es, porque ya no te puedo lastimar más —sollozó.

—Se supone que un padre debe cuidar a su hijo, protegerlo, darle estabilidad, pero es, también, dejar libres a los hijos llegado el momento. Nosotros los soltamos demasiado rápido —agregó Hiroaki, zafándose la chaqueta y colocándola con cuidado sobre los hombros de su ex-esposa.

—No pensamos en ustedes al momento de separarnos, es verdad. Fuimos egoístas. Nos sorprende que aun con todo lo que les hicimos pasar, ustedes hayan elegido el camino que quisieron, y no el camino que nos hiciera sufrir… —siguió Natsuko.

—Eso es porque a pesar de todo —irrumpió Yamato—, nos criaron de la mejor forma.

—Sora, discúlpame por estar ausente durante tantos años. Todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora, ha sido gracias a ti y tu madre —Haruhiko ya no pudo contener las lágrimas—. Parte de esta cena, era para asegurarnos que estaban bien, que no estuvieran cometiendo los mismos errores que nosotros. Olvidamos por completo que ambos han ido al ritmo que desean y no al que nosotros les marcamos. Nos alegra saber que aprendieron bien nuestras fallas

—Lo sé, papá, no tienes que explicar nada —Sora se lanzó a los brazos de su padre—. Siempre estuviste conmigo a través de todas esas cartas.

Toshiko miraba conmovida la forma en que su pequeña —porque siempre lo sería— se aferraba a su esposo de la misma manera que cuando era niña. Aclaró su garganta, y olvidándose de su apariencia, se acercó firme a su futuro yerno, dedicándole una sonrisa que asusto al otro.

—Hasta ahora no te he tratado de la mejor forma, Yamato —el chico dio un respingo, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre en lugar de llamarle «Ishida-kun»—. Me esforzaré para mejorar mi actitud. Prometo dejar de entrar a su departamento sin avisar… Y también prometo no forzar su puerta —susurró antes de retirarse con su familia.

—¡Vaya, esto ha sido intenso! —gritó Haruhiko—. Espero que ya nos dejen entrar.

Toshiko tocó quedamente a su propia casa. Takeru y Hikari asomaron la cabeza, sonrieron al ver a Yamato con su habitual rostro sereno.

Entraron uno a uno hasta que al final quedaron Yamato y Hiroaki.

—Natsuko se embarazó de ti muy joven, esa no es excusa, pero nuestra inmadurez fue un factor que aceleró lo que sucedió después. Por eso, me alegra saber que ustedes se protegen adecuadamente —dio un paso y se giró a su hijo—. Encontré muchos de _esos_ tirados en tu cuarto luego de que te mudaste. Úsenlos bien hasta que estén listos para darme un nieto. —Le revolvió el cabello, le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino. Una parte de Yamato, entre su sonrojo y su sorpresa, se sintió de nuevo como un niño.

Nadie se dio cuenta del momento en que la lluvia amaino para dejarlos en paz.

٭٭٭

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin contratiempos. La cena estuvo lista en el mero instante que Toshiko arribó a la cocina. Natsuko y Hiroaki, al estar sentados codo a codo, percibieron la incomodidad que en un principio estaba olvidada.

—Sora era como un niño, corría descalza, sin importarle nada —contaba Haruhiko, muy orgulloso, a Hiroaki que prefería escucharlo a tener contacto visual con Natsuko—. Cuando tenía cuatro años, le insistió a Toshiko para que le cortase el pelo igual al mío, y aunque mi esposa en un principio se opuso, termino cediendo.

—¡Pa-papá!

—¿De verdad? Yamato solía jugar con…

—¡No digas eso!

—… Muñecas —concluyó la frase Hiroaki.

—¿Muñecas? —Toshiko levantó las cejas.

—Antes de que naciera, los padres de Hiroaki tenían la idea de que Yamato sería niña, y en su precipitación, le compraron todo tipo de muñecas. Cuando conocieron a Yamato se dieron cuenta de su error, pero ya que no podían tirar el dinero invertido y era su primer nieto, lo dejaron conservar su regalo anticipado. De todos modos, Yamato amaba esas muñecas y los abuelos quedaron complacidos.

Takeru y Hikari trataban por todos los medios de no elevar sus risas, más era imposible conforme los padres aportaban una anécdota tras otra.

Y aunque Yamato pensó que se iba deshacer por la vergüenza de sus padres hablando cosas que no se debían mencionar, un sentimiento cálido y nuevo, similar al que sentía en la mano de Sora, nació en él sin intención de hacerse a un lado. Tuvo la certeza de que los lazos que no lograron formar en el pasado, serían capaces de construirlos mañana.

El timbre cimbró dos veces seguidas, como un silbido.

—Olvide por completo que faltaban _ellos_ —dijo Toshiko al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y arreglaba su peinado.

—Ya que Takeru-kun traería a Hikari-san, decidimos invitar a sus padres. No veo ningún problema, en el futuro seremos familia, un poco indirecta, pero familia al fin y al cabo —susurró Haruhiko.

Mientras Hikari se atragantaba con la comida y Takeru le daba golpecitos en la espalda, Yamato sonreía con malicia. Puesto que cuando Takeru visitaba a Hikari Susumo se encontraba trabajando, nunca se encontraba con él. Sería divertido ver a su _pequeño_ hermano actuar bajo la atenta mirada de esté.

La noche pudo haber terminado para Yamato, pero para Takeru, apenas y comenzaba.

* * *

¡Crys! Siento mucho el retraso. El Sorato es una pareja que ahora me parece terriblemente linda, pero con la que aún no estoy muy familiarizada, y eso fue parte del evidente retraso. Siento que no cumplí con muchas cosas que pediste (todo), pero como dice Sku, si no te gustó, te puedo hacer otro :D Espero que te guste aunque sea un poco, y disculpa de nuevo por entregarte el fic hasta ahora. Por favor, se cruel y despiadada con tu opinión (Es que a mí no me gustó).

Ah, si encuentran algún error (falta de tildes, comas fuera de su lugar, errores de dedo, etc), lo siento, mañana corrijo.

Y a todo el que llegue por aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
